


Pegasum dance

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Pegasus riders were fearless and ever graceful. To see his beloved command the air with no hesitation makes Dimitri eager and fearful in equal measures.During a short mission, Dimitri can't help to fret over Byleth.  In an attempt to reassure the prince and silently promise him that everything would be okay, she blows him a teasing kiss.It backfires, and now the prince can't count the hours fast enough to have Byleth just for himself; but of course, everyone needs the professor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Pegasum dance

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!
> 
> \-----  
> Warnings: Blood, dom Dimitri,dom Byleth,subtle choking, implied trauma.

* * *

Retaking Fhirdiad and seizing Arianrhod had given the Blue Lion Corps a taste of true victory, but often strength makes those less fortunate ask for help. Garreg Mach was soon overwhelmed with soldiers making last preparations to march towards Derdriu, while those who waited for their love ones in the monastery were already praying for their safe return and success.

Byleth had declared that they would march out in two weeks, and in that lapse of time, they had to make sure that strategic roads and water supplies are not compromised by bandits or beasts. 

While others may argue that such tasks should be handled by lower rank units, Dimitri declared himself a volunteer for the scout mission; seeing that the princeling was planning to join a rough warm-up, soon enough his childhood friends and his dearest professor joined him on the cause.

 _His_ professor. 

Dimitri knows well that Byleth would probably chide him for deliberately ignoring her request of leaving such title behind, and while he finds discomfort of bringing anything else but merriness to his dearest one, there was something that always made him fall back in his old ways when speaking to her.

He supposed it was hard to let go of the title that would escape from gritted teeth whenever his hands had to clean ghastly wounds. Whenever he would pass out in the slums due to either hunger or a fever, him beckoning at her seemed to provide a respite instead of certain death.

For years he believed that he had grown to use her title as another weapon of survival. Nothing different from the lance he would use to destroy countless Imperial soldiers, or his bloody hands when he broke through forts. Alas, on that day where Byleth appeared not as a ghost but as a living human being, deep inside he had admitted to himself that her title was not a weapon, but more the plight of help he so desperately needed.

A two-word prayer that one day, he would get to speak with her again.

The goddess truly had a wicked sense of humor, but he appreciated it nevertheless. Byleth had returned not only to guide broken people into battle, but also to open his eyes and allow him to finally be able to save himself and be free of the endless punishment he had settled on his being for years.

His professor, his now darling and benevolent beloved.

“My beloved…” Dimitri muttered with a thin smile, his single eye lost itself on the clear sky, the soft sunshine gracing this field made his stern features to soften if only for a brief second; despite that his armor and a side of his face was sullied with beast blood and grime, there was a certain elegance as he rode on his stallion while holding Areadbhar proudly. 

Dimitri felt that his heart was betraying him. He’s in the middle of a battlefield right now, the only emotions that should transpire in him had to be courage, honor, empathy, and decisiveness. 

Alas, his body and soul had other feelings in mind despite it all. As his gaze follows a great master rider commanding in the air; he soon understands he was also feeling admiration, anguish and _deep_ affection.

Byleth’s appearance was that of a Pegasus Knight. Her ability to adapt and quickly learn had always impressed Dimitri, even in his younger years where he would constantly snap a feather or two as she dictated in class, the reason being that she always stood near him and tended to compliment his handwriting aloofly.

At this moment, however, as the professor masterfully leads a triangle attack to slay a flying beast without breaking formation or having any hint of fear as she commands her gambit, he can swear on all Four Saints that the only reason his weapon is not being shattered by his hand it’s because it was simply impossible.

Goddess, s _he_ was incredibly stunning. 

“Beloved!” Dimitri beckoned at her as he forced his horse to run faster, trying to catch up with her as she eventually touched the ground to inspect the new corpse. His stomach felt like it sank when her head turned his way, her pretty eyes softening so ever graciously for him, and him alone.

“Dimitri,” She answers, taking balance using the stirrup pads and holding her lance behind her shoulders; a sight that made the prince’s cheeks heat up since it enhanced her beautiful form. “Have you come requesting back-up? Are Sylvain and Felix doing alright?” Her questions concise while her voice was rather stern, but he knew well by now how to read between the lines whenever she was concerned.

“No, I am here to assist you.” He says, eyebrows slightly furrowing when she smiles. 

Byleth’s rosy lips part but nothing comes out, in a moment she signals for Ingrid and Cyril to continue ahead without her; allowing for the two lovers to have a moment for themselves. “ _My love..._ ” She almost coos the intimate pet name, and he takes in a sharp inhale. “We had agreed we would not interfere with each other’s battalions in this mission. Do you believe me incapable of staying unharmed?” 

“No, of course not! I would never question your brilliance and skill; however, I wish to be there if anything unexpected should happen.” Love was fueling his actions and words, he grips the reins of his stead a little harsher. “Please my love, allow me to protect you. There is no need for you to insist on going far ahead when you have me.”

Byleth tilts her head slightly, holding her lance with just one hand now. Dimitri recognized two emotions in her features: understanding and tenderness. Despite that her eyes were cold and now her lips were flat, he could pride himself for knowing what his beloved truly felt.

Even if it only made him realize how she seemed to be amused.

Their relationship as a couple was still fresh but not completely inexperienced, both of them were eager to share their concerns and bodies in equal measures, but Dimitri would be lying if he said that pleasure didn’t take place most of the time in their private meetings. Her kisses were nothing but placid, the way she screamed his name when they made love was simply divine, and her tender words against his ears after taking care of her precious body was heaven in mortal lands.

“Prince Dimitri _—”_ She began, forcing him to concentrate on the matter at hand. Her pegasus took slightly to the air again, forcing him to cover part of his face to avoid his eye going dry by the sheer force of the air current. “Alexandre Blaiddyd, return to your designated post and await further commands there.” 

Dimitri’s heart palpitated faster, now staring at the delightful sight of her long legs and the way the tunic and armor on her body left little to the imagination. He felt a pleasant rush go across his back and loins. “Professor, you cannot _—”_

“Follow my command.” Byleth murmurs softly, her eyes gleaming in certain temptation that finally forces him to be quiet and obedient. “I promise the reward for a job well met will leave you _breathless._..you will be _good_ to me, won’t you?”

Dimitri shouldn’t accept, but it was incredibly satisfying how she knew the exact words that needed to be said; her eyes and voice were so warm, and a guttural growl struck his throat for how hot he suddenly felt. 

“Take care of the monsters on your side of the field. If you finish before me, well…” Her smile was quite mischievous now. “I will have no other choice than to surrender into your arms once the battle is over,” Her voice became sultry, “and heed to your every command…”

Dimitri’s face was now blank. Byleth believed for a moment that perhaps she had gone too far, but it was too late to stop now; they had wasted enough time as it is. “Do not fret, I’ll be careful.” She says with a wink, soon blowing him a kiss that makes his cheeks heat up as his pretty lips finally part to gasp. “Good luck!” She flies ahead, leaving Dimitri behind.

An unbolted, careless and now desperately lustful Dimitri behind. He felt almost limp when he finally smirked; his idiotic smile not fading away even when he slipped from his horse, falling on the ground while still facing the sky.

“ _B—Beloved…”_ His eye closed as he finally whispered, not minding when his horse moved to sniff his hair and verify that he was still alive. 

He doesn’t consider himself a greedy and very competitive man, but for his beloved, there were always exceptions. May the goddess keep her safe, because when his body finally traps her…

There won’t be a chance to escape.

 _Goddess_ , he loves her so much.

* * *

  
  


Sylvain had never felt pity for their enemies, but as his eyes follow the way Dimitri is destroying every single beast on this side of the valley without assistance, he may feel a little sorry for the creatures.

His shoulders hunched when a beast fell to the ground, being defeated by another single stab from Areadbhar. “Look at him go, he’s coming through without his horse, or his gambit, or...us.” Sylvain mumbled with a smile, “Did you give him a special dance or something?” He looked at Felix, who stood by his side to watch the spectacle with him. 

Felix simply slapped Sylvain’s stallion, making it dash ahead as his friend fell to the ground with a loud thud, groaning painfully soon after. He crossed his arms, not even bothering to avert his sight from Dimitri. “Next time, I’ll break your jaw.” He warned.

“Felix! Why are you always like this? Now how are we going to catch up to His Highness?!” Sylvain protested as he stood up, gritting his teeth while he rubbed his lower back _—_ or tried. “If my horse gets killed, I will make you drag its corpse back to the monastery by yourself!”

“Tch,” Felix scoffs with a smile, flicking one of the different ornaments from his attire. “And what exactly is going to kill your pathetic horse? Look, that beast is already done…” He points dismissively to the scene ahead, where Dimitri was rushing over a small hill to then jump over a beast’s back _—repetitively_ stabbing his newest victim.

Sylvain hunched his shoulders when the beast fell with thunderous force, and for a moment he thought of reaching out to make sure Dimitri was still standing, but as dust clouds dispersed he finally recognized the silhouette of his friend.

Dimitri was still alive, and in obvious need of killing more beasts by how he screamed towards the air before rushing out.

“Come on, we better get back your stupid horse!” Felix rushed ahead, Sylvain following soon after but never missing a chance to tease. They soon stay over a small hill, looking at the rest of the now bloody valley as Dimitri is now focusing on destroying the monsters from this area.

“Aren’t we going to help?" Sylvain questions, pushing back some of his hair in place since the wind was relentless in this area.

“No,” Felix coldly answers “I want to know what has that boar so bloodthirsty…” His lips curve when the answer rushes in view, or rather flies. “I cannot believe this... that poor excuse of a man made me lose valuable field training just because he wants to get his dick wet.” He shook his head, getting off the horse. “Disgusting.” 

“Felix!” Sylvain holds in a snort, following the way Byleth and her gambit stayed on the air; completely astonished and apparently frozen in place.

While the grass kept being tarnished by monster spew and the air was filled by Dimitri’s determined screams, Felix thought the perfect way to obtain revenge.   
  


* * *

Dimitri was exasperated.

While one should think that the reason would be the wounds across his body or the amount of grime on his weapons and body, in reality, such annoyances came unimportant. Wounds can be healed, grime is easily washed.

However, the pounding of blood across his body could only find relief by pleasurable intercourse; and greedy as he is right now, his body demanded Byleth to partake. His lips wished to clear the sweat that glides across her skin, for his ears to be filled by her lovely cries while their bodies collide against each other perfectly until their flesh feels satiated.

Blond eyebrows furrow a little more, metal and leather adjusting to his muscular frame by each step he took towards the campsite where everyone rested now; the battle had been won and minor details of the battlefield had been discussed; and yet, his dear beloved was nowhere to be seen.

“Have you seen Her Grace?” Dimitri asks, his tone was deep as anger was slowly bubbling in his throat. 

“Y _—Your highness!”_ The soldier almost shrieks, holding his lance a little tighter for Dimitri’s brooding expression made all nerves flare. Danger, he felt in danger. 

“Apologies, but I have not.” He offers a sheepish bow. “B _—But_ if it may be of use, I heard Lord Felix is performing an after-battle drill near the river. Usually, Her Grace attends these.”

The lad’s throat bobbed, “N _—_ Not that I know more of Her Grace than you, her betrothed, sire. Please, forgive my ineptitude.”

Dimitri’s features soften, licking his lips unconsciously while his body still remained hot. “Ah, I see. Of course, Felix’s training hour.” He finally smiles, making the soldier be at ease while offering a small grin too.

“Thank you, my kind man. I apologize for any inconvenience.” His hand goes to rest on the man’s shoulder, offering it a few pats that make the lad hold his breath. “Excellent performance out there, thank you for all your hard work.”

The lad readjusted his pauldron and helmet as the prince left, his face slightly more amiable than before. He sighs deeply, feeling that death had finally been removed from his door. “That was close…”

A few steps ahead, and a low growl emerges from Dimitri’s throat. How playful his beloved was, trying to escape their promised meeting by hiding behind a training drill; preposterous, he would say. His eye shines when the river becomes visible, and he quickens the pace when Byleth’s glorious form is there to his delight.

“Are you sure that you left that battle unscratched? You’re slower than usual, Byleth.” Felix’s voice reaches Dimitri’s ears before his presence does; it also reveals that the training drill was only a meeting for two.

It was a strange sensation, to hear the usual irked man speak so softly and with a sense of familiarity he has not known for years; he understands of course, but Dimitri can’t really win against the sudden anger and subtle jealousy emerging. Whether he was jealous of Felix’s private time with his beloved, or him wishing to be in Byleth’s place to hear Felix speak like this, was a question he would try to answer another time.

Now, all he wants is her.

“I’m well. My muscles are just still tense.” Byleth responds, in her usual stoic way. Both duelist freeze in place when Dimitri walks out from a few trees; his presence felt powerful as his stance grew stronger and more proud, overbearing almost by how she had to look up and meet the tempest emotions swirling in that precious blue eye.

Her lips would have quirked, but Felix being here held her down. Swords meet the floor while Felix is the first one to speak.

“Look what we have here, his boariness has come to pay us a visit. I’m surprised you’re still eager for a battle; despite the chaos you caused a few hours ago.” 

Dimitri holds in his need to snarl and respond to his crude comment in the same manner, but his beloved was present; his precious light and mesmerizing love, her comfort is worth more than a childish provocation. “It’s good to see you unharmed, Felix. Thank you for the support you gave us on the battlefield.” He says smoothly, while a small smile appears.

Byleth brought a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile at Felix’s obvious disappointment and surprise. It was almost obscene how Dimitri managed to remain calm despite that it was evident how hot and bothered he was from the inside; in all honesty, that made her skin pleasantly crawl.

He was such a good man, deserving of the praise that makes him gasp and always beg for more.

“Hmph.” Felix shoots him a glare, exhaling deeply from his nose soon after before retreating his sword. “Worthless. A waste of time.” He mumbles, giving a look to Byleth. “We will try again when you’re better equipped. Defeating you now is meaningless.” Another scornful look lands on Dimitri, which isn’t ignored this time since he receives a deep glare.

Dimitri and Byleth are soon alone. Her cheeks brightened when he turned her way.

His annoyance was still present even if she received a gentle smile; and teasing aside, the way the prince was already devouring her with just glances made her ego be struck in all the right ways.

“Dimitri,” She muses, the rush of the river would be a weak comparison towards the gush of essence that wants to escape from her folds. “Dimitri,” Byleth says again, making the prince quiver slightly; her eyes became warm and dark _—_ inviting. She was inviting him, and yet he couldn’t move closer to claim his reward.

“You disobeyed my orders, endangered yourself unnecessarily and violated our agreement in multiple ways.” Her voice was stern as she came closer to him, inhaling slowly when he exhaled shakily. “You promised you would be _good_ to me…and yet, now I have to make new strategies because Areadbhar’s power has been depleted for the next few weeks.”

The keyword makes his cheeks flare-up; her chiding was imposing, and he feared that his beloved would pass cruel judgment. However, Byleth was known to be benevolent.

“Ah, but I really don’t have to do that; of course, you will always provide me with your _incredible_ strength…”Her voice lowered and became sultry; their bodies now pressing together while nimble hands crawl up his strong arms. “with your _headstrong_ authority.” 

He exhales again, and holds in a grunt. Her praise, it was so intoxicating; the way her eyes shine and those pretty lips mutter was extremely alluring. It was a miracle that he simply has not leaned down to kiss her.

“You would still offer _genuine_ care for our troops…” She whispers, licking her upper teeth so he would gently gasp. Byleth lowers one of her hands, following the crest of Blaiddyd from his chest plate. “and _unwavering_ commands across the battlefield.” Lower, her warm hand goes lower until it meets with the prominent length that has splayed across a leg; painfully trapped and begging for release.

“ _Aah…”_ He softly moans and closes his eye, wrapping his cloak around them to keep her presence safe from peeving eyes; the least he desires was for anyone to see them and try to take her away from him. “Byleth…” He slurs with need, “Byleth…”

She bites her lip, her eyes darting to the nearby trees. It was tempting to simply drag him there and strap him down; to hear his precious voice mouth her name louder as the rest of his body tries to ruin her; but no, there was a lesson to be taught here.

Her other hand reaches his jaw, pulling him down as her thumb passes over his lips. “A hot touch for your tactician...” She whispers as her open palm rubs roughly his cock. 

His features scrunch as his lips softly part, giving entrance to Byleth’s finger; tongue soon swirling around the digit while his legs almost feel ready to crumble. Her words were so warm, a perfect contrast to her hot and masterful touch.

“Greedy,” She says, taking her finger out. His chin is still caught by her hand. “Why are you always so greedy with me?” Her voice became cold. “Are you not eager to receive your reward?”

Dimitri gasps, looking at her. “No, _please_. Beloved…” 

She grasps his cock, making that pretty blue roll upward before it hides from this cruel world. His face is already shining, and the beautiful length of his hair against his sharp jaw makes her almost falter; to give in and care naught for anything else. “Please? _His highness_ has no need to beg…” The title makes him growl. “Do you want to be touched by me, love?”

He shakily gasps, “Yes,” His hands move away from the cloak, not caring any longer if someone were to see his beautiful lover make a mess out of him. “Yes, _my love._ ” He gives in and leans closer, his large hands holding her face so their lips could finally meet. “I want to feel you…” He whispers between soft kisses and audible moans, her hand still working to give him release just by friction over clothes.

“I want to love you, and take you…” He growls as his teeth sink on her bottom lip, making her pleasantly hiss. Her hand goes away from his cock, and he almost wanted to purr when she wrapped her leg around his waist; his hands lowering to hold her firm and round ass, fingers soon digging into her soft skin.

Words ceased. They met in a heated kiss, lips parting for tongues to swirl against each other as Dimitri rutted against her warmth instead; she shivered, back arching soon after as her cunt twinged in delight and need.

“ _Ohh, Dimitri…”_ She moans openly now, the way he held both their weights, while making sure that his girth would apply enough pressure along her clit, made her start seeing white as her lower stomach pooled with warmth.

“Pleasure you…” He groaned as they part away, only for his teeth to sink into her neck and start leaving marks across her skin. “Make you mine.” His answers gain him a gentle pull of his hair, gasping and puffing against her when she suddenly makes them stop.

“Good, good…” She murmurs, making their gazes meet. Her lips glide over his, delighting in the way he patiently waits for approval again. “You will love me…” She whispers as her leg lowers and starts moving away from him, “and take me…” She gives one last squeeze to his cock before grabbing his cloak and wrapping it around him roughly. 

Dimitri just accepted her actions, too lovestruck to react or protest. Deep inside, he was expecting her to guide them away.

“and pleasure me…” Byleth says, adjusting her tunic and long boots, moving damp teal strands away from her mouth as she starts walking away. “Make me yours...once we reach the monastery.” 

Dimitri’s face went blank.

Her small smile was every gracious but also quite devilish; it only became more beautiful when she met Dimitri’s disappointed face as she turned around. “Good day to you, my heart. Don’t forget you’re tasked by leading this battalion back home.”

He just blinked.

Byleth offered him a wink and blew a kiss soon after, leaving him behind to immerse herself into the camp.

The prince stood there for a few minutes, finally acknowledging that his beloved had just teased and reprimanded him. He closes his eye and takes a soft intake of air, but soon enough just walks towards the river and face-lands on it.

His scream was safely kept by the rushing water, a gurgling mess.

The cold water will also help him quell the prominent problem in his trousers.

 _Goddess,_ he loves her so much.

* * *

  
  
  


The prince should have known that immediately upon their return to the monastery, his hands would be occupied with duties as the main commander of this war campaign; Byleth had been absorbed by her duties as well, naturally.

What he didn’t expect, was for Byleth to use this distance to taunt him further. To make matters worse, the rest of their colleagues would get involved.

While in these last few months it has been easier to accept and appraise his feelings, oftentimes he would feel overwhelmed by how much he loves his beloved.

With love, sometimes nastier feelings come into play. Envy, lechery, possessiveness, and almost fanaticism. Dimitri knew all these sensations were his, but frequently he wished they were not. His beloved only deserved a courteous and honorable lover; the thought of her ever knowing about these sensations and thoughts often kept him up at night, fearing of the possibilities.

However, today he was at his wit’s end.

“Have you seen Her Grace?” Dimitri asked, offering a smile towards Mercedes.

Her title leaves his lips effortlessly and smoothly, trying to keep his acrimony well hidden. 

“The professor?” Mercedes brings a finger to her lips, looking at the sky as she pondered for a moment. “Hmm...I saw her this afternoon in the dining hall with Sylvain and Felix.”

Dimitri’s lips went flat, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Oh? Well, it’s reassuring that she is well-nourished.” His spine crawled, poisonous jealousy making his stomach churn. “I haven’t had the opportunity to share a meal with her.” He clears his throat, fighting off his annoyance further.

“Really? I’m so sorry to hear that. Most of us have shared a good meal with the professor.” Her tone was warm, evident that she was growing amused. “Ingrid and Ashe shared Sky Watch with her in the morning...and she promised to meet me and Annie later tonight in the kitchen.”

Mercedes could have sworn a vein was about to pop on Dimitri’s forehead.

“I’m certain it has been just a series of unfortunate events; you two tend to overwork after all.” She reassured.

He exhaled, “I’m afraid there aren’t many chances to rest in times like these.” Dimitri would have chided himself if Mercedes wasn’t present: all their colleagues are doing whatever they can, and before a battle, everyone needs a good laugh to keep their spirits high. It’s understandable that his beloved has given everyone some precious time to bond and rally their spirits.

It was rather cruel that he wasn’t part of that chain of support, however. 

His eye is enticed to the windows of the cathedral, but eventually, he finally meets a sight that makes his heart flutter while all pessimistic thoughts vanish. Near the main door of the grand building, Byleth was speaking and exchanging scrolls with a few monks.

Her eyes meet his way, and he could have sworn that her cheeks became warmer. Once the monks went their way, Byleth blew him a kiss before walking away; immersing herself between the people who were using the bridge.

This was his chance, finally.

“E _—Excuse me,_ Mercedes. Thank you so much for your guidance.” Dimitri sheepishly says, offering a reserved bow before walking away. He wanted to sprint to her, but the amount of armor he has to use daily forced him to be prudent.

In his mind, he was nothing more than a loose cannon. Dimitri just wanted Byleth for him, even if it meant only a few hours; invisible seams across his restrains felt loose. He wished to slowly coax her into his arms and caresses, remove that vexing pegasus attire from her sweet body by just using his teeth and lips.

 _Damn it all._ He already feels his pants tight, and he hasn’t even heard her say his name.

By the grace of Sothis, he manages to snare her in the tea gazebo; the spot barren and quiet at the time. There was a spark in his eye as his body pressed against hers, using a tall hedge as support. 

“ _Your highness_ ,” Byleth muses with a smile as she brings her hands closer to her chest, not even attempting to move away or fight off this unexpected but welcomed assault. “What can I do for you?” His scent was pleasant, earthy and spicy that quickly made her pupils dilate.

Seeing her precious eyes already demonstrate want, almost tips Dimitri off the ledge. He wants to kiss her, hold her hands and perhaps play with the soft length of her teal hair; in a more honest approach, he also wishes to drag her somewhere dark and private to feel the curve of her legs as his face gets lost in the warmth between them.

They only stare at each other, and that was enough to make them unwind and finally start sharing breaths in silence; his lips were hotter than hers, and the open kiss was nothing more than sloppy since they refused to be calm. 

Byleth finally moans, a positive gesture to continue; heat began to pool all across his body, and she felt it when his arms brought them closer. He soon felt short out of breath, but only made their lips part slightly. “Please, do not torment me any longer.” He begs, hushed and soft. An earnest plight. “ _Please_ …”

Her eyes narrow and a small smile stays present, a smooth chortle bubbling in her throat. “You still refuse to understand…” She says lowly, bringing a hand to his chin so they could share smaller and shorter kisses; each one made him jolt and shudder, followed by hot exhales. “A _good_ man doesn’t need to beg.”

The praise, it was back. If only she would mutter his name with the same admiration. His hands began to trail on her strong back, fingers relishing on her strong muscles and the softer areas that her body had in lower parts. He grips her thighs, followed by a determined and an almost desperate low growl. “Byleth…” He warns, his mouth looming close to her ear.

“Do you want me, _Dimitri_?” She whispers, biting her lip when he presses his half firm cock against her; to look at the tightness of the fabric was tempting, but she was lost with the sensation of his fingers slowly clawing their way up on the exposed skin of her thighs.

“ _Desperately_.” He confesses. He knew well this was extremely immoral and vulgar, to be confessing his needs while touching the woman he wishes to marry out here in the open; but he swears on her name that he would snarl at anyone who attempts to make them part.

“Are you going to be _good_ to me, _Dimitri_?” She mumbles with lowered eyelids, her leg lifting slightly to apply pressure on his cock; hands resting over his strong and broad shoulders as she stares down; enjoying the sight.

“ _Y_ _es..._ ” He whispers and fights off a moan, but it only makes it be more guttural. “I would give you no less.”

His assertiveness and sudden confidence made her cunt tingle; perhaps it was a very delicious mistake to push on his buttons. She brings his lips back to hers, biting on them to make them go plump and ache in delight; he was insatiable, and that made her skin be covered with goosebumps. 

Her lips leave his with a hot pop, followed by a soft hiss from him. “Then come into my quarters at _night._ ” She whispers, dragging her nails along his armor before escaping his warm prison; adjusting her clothing with such gentleness and grace, that would surprise anyone how lecherous she truly was when it was allowed. “I’ll be waiting…”

Dimitri turns his face slightly, his hands now clenching the hedge that served him as support. Oh, the prince of Faerghus knew his beloved was benevolent.

She was also ruthless, however. A ruthlessness that once gained her the title of The Ashen Demon. Her hands and voice were slowly killing him, and yet in all her hunger and rather cruel judgment, she still made a clear pathway towards mortal heaven.

Reachable, secure and warm heaven.

Real, she was so real and he can never get enough of having the honor of being the one life she wished to grasp and nurture, to share herself with.

He scoffs with a smile, facing the hedge again for it would be pathetic to turn around when the buttons of his pants are ready to give in and allow for his cock to finally burst out. “My, I never imagined seeing the day where Her Grace would pick a fight she can’t possibly win.” He teases, his voice was still rough by the adrenaline that courses through his veins. 

“That’s the problem, Dimitri.” She smiles, turning away or else she would probably drag him into her room now. “Our view of victory differs greatly. From the moment you first kissed me, I had already won.” Her voice wasn’t hesitant, but it grew to be cold and detached. Playtime was over. 

Dimitri’s breathing hitched.

“Good day to you, Dimitri.” She says, walking away while forcing all pleasurable emotions to leave and give an opening for determination and seriousness to course through.

All the while, the prince was just frozen in place; endless thoughts swirling in his mind that became more chaotic as every new minute passed.

 _Curse_ her. He loves her so much, but damn that woman for being so perfect.

* * *

  
  


The moon offered a calming resplendence over the land at this time of night. The soothing creaking of the trees and the soft whirl of the wind lulled soldiers into a pleasurable rest; it was hard to believe that in two days, they would be marching fearlessly into another battle that it’s key to winning this war.

In a few special cases, some soldiers would leave their rooms to attend the shabby tavern offered in the dining hall; or simply slip away into their lover’s quarters to enjoy themselves and greet the sunrise together.

Byleth’s case was the latter, having a pleasant visitor that knew exactly where her body ached and how should his hands alleviate the need in her.

Dimitri was completely focused on his desires, which meant that he was concentrated on her pleasure; as a friend and leader, he was kind and assertive; in the ways of the flesh he was no different, but she could say he was also attentive and very responsive to her needs.

 _Fuck_ it all, she would call him perfect. Passionate and rigorous, and somehow so gentle and open. 

A knock on her door was the beginning, and she hopes that Dimitri’s touch brings her to a pleasurable end.

By the way his teeth are gracing her neck while his hips meet her ass, she knows the end is near.

Byleth had thought it would be comical to be disrobed from the attire that obviously pulled on Dimitri’s heartstrings; she just never expected that he would remove everything except the long thigh boots.

“ _Hah— Ah”_ She gasps for air when he moves away from her, allowing for her body to find support on the table that shook just like her. “ _D—Dimitri, please don’t stop.”_ She begged with thin lips, eyes softly close. His thrusts were gentle but deep, and his cock was _so_ hard. 

Dimitri would mouth only soft mutters and audible moans; allowing for the sound of his cock pounding her wet cunt reverberate in their ears. Large hands held unto her hips, a single eye mesmerized by the sight of her long legs trembling while she takes his full length with no complaint.

Her back arches and slightly twists to a side. The sight of her beautiful and heavy chest made him finally quiver, groaning a little louder. “Look at you…” He says breathlessly, “How am I expected to resist you, my love?” There was no longer coyness in his voice or features, his confidence fueling further by the way her eyes shun in desperation for more stimulation.

A hand reaches to fondle a breast, thumb readily teasing a perky nipple that soon makes her moan and look away. This was incredibly thrilling, for both of them. 

She gasps when his hand moves away from her chest, his full arm bringing her closer while it comfortably rests between her breasts, forcing her back to arch in ways she never thought it was possible. “You’re mine, do you understand?” He whispers into her ear before giving a gentle bite to the shell of it, followed by a hot swipe from his tongue as his hand rests on her neck. “If I proclaim that you belong to me, what do you say?” He challenges.

"Mm _—mmhm"_ She fights off a whimper, and that ticks him; his fingers start applying soft pressure against her windpipe.

"What's wrong, professor? You have never been one to struggle with a full mouth..."

“ _D—Dimitri…”_ Her eyes shot open to stare at the ceiling, eyelashes fluttering before finally closing when the grip on her hip got stronger; soon standing to be on her tiptoes to not miss any of his now quickened thrusts. “ _Yes!_ Yes _!”_

His smirk is soft, but it soon turns to just a gentle smile as his fingers can feel her quickened pulse; her heartbeat was gone, but the rush of blood was still present on her; the thought that he would make her body and voice break so willingly fueled Dimitri with a dark pride. His girth leaves her almost completely, letting the tip stay inside her warm and tight entrance.

"Filthy, professor..." His voice continues to run smooth despite their breathing was uneven. He enjoys seeing the small hairs of her neck and shoulders react to his words, "Are you a good girl or not?"

To have her body like this when a bed is so close only made his cock throb further.

Byleth lets out a languid and almost timid laugh, her core felt like fire at his attempt of humiliation. "Oh, Dimitri...please be good to me." Her arms reach back, fingers getting lost between threads of blond. "I need you to satiate me."

His eyebrows furrow. She was once again trying to take control; he ceased all attempt by striking one of breasts, his grip staying firm on the abused flesh while his nails slowly left marks behind, he hums after she let out a delightful shriek. "Remember your place,whore."

"Y _—Yes,"_ She whispers, eager yet submissive. Her lips go flat when the prince strikes her breast again at the same time that his cock is pushing inside; smearing her insides with thick pre-cum. "Dimitri, you're _—"_ A set of deep thrusts cut her through, forced to roll her eyes back as her vision was turning blight again; slowly losing herself to his presence and strength.

Cruel yet somehow merciful, the pressure to her windpipe returns accompanied by his guttural moan. Heaven truly had a name, " _—mitri! Fuck!"_

Her foul mouth almost made him break out of character, his cheeks felt extremely hot. To hear her say such a rowdy word made him growl. “Do you love me?” He whispers, removing his hand from her neck to pass it along her chest; soon letting it rest under her heavy breasts to offer support. “Do you enjoy me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” She responds weakly, tears finally leaving to cross along her cheeks. “I love you so much, Dimitri!”

"You're nothing but a whore." He dismisses her ardent affection despite he prompted that answer, "the only thing you love is my cock." He hums lowly, pleasant for the ear. "My _whore,_ hungry for my _cock."_

She nods frenetically, the sound that escapes her abused throat could be considered pathetic. 

“You’re so _good_ to me.” She whines, and that finally breaks him. "I love you. I love you! You're mine, mine..."

His cock slips out of her easily, and he truly hates the pretty whine she let out by the sudden emptiness. Dimitri soon picks her up, giving her gentle kisses across her neck and chest as he finally settles her down on the bed; gently removing the buckles of her boots so her legs and skin could finally be free.

Byleth doesn’t protest, instead she stretches so his fingers and mouth could caress her now nude body; his lips silently worshipping her body as he nested between her legs. Her smile was beautiful as he moved upward to meet it, kissing her a little longer while he props an arm under her head for support. 

“No…” She protests weakly with a smile still, feeling a nice tickling sensation across her side where his fingers ghostly pass. Her moans return when his cock presses inside again, arms soon wrapping around his shoulders to keep him close. 

Dimitri doesn’t move, not yet. “Are you well, love?” He sweetly asks, his hand now passing along her leg. “Do you need me to stop?”

Her eyes stop being dazed, if only for a moment to have the strength to glare. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, I swear if you don’t move I will _—”_

Her words are cut off by his heavy thrusting, and her eyes now shun in surprise and delight when Dimitri’s gaze was full of pleasure but slight amusement; she would probably tell him a nefarious word, but the sensation of his cock hitting her sweetest spot again while his balls slap against her ass, made her stay quiet and simply take it.

His movements are more desperate. The air felt so hot that it was almost suffocating, but his tongue against her own made it bearable. With sweaty skin and flesh tingling in delight as he moves to fuck her from a different angle, she finally feels close.

And goddess, does he know she is close. He was always so diligent to learn; her body mannerisms were no different. His thumb is soon offering touches to her swollen clit, supported by majestic, confident words and groans as he guides her to a harsh and well-deserved orgasm.

“More, more!” She begs as a hot rush crosses along her lower stomach and soon gushes on his cock, his pounding slowing down to allow her to feel every nerve tense and each muscle spasm with delight; in his name and by his touch.

 _Goddess_ , she loves him so much. 

Her hands grasp his arms, guiding him to come lower so he can feel her gentle kisses and hear her voiced gratitude; but in the end, it’s the tight grip that she offers to his member that makes Dimitri whine and gasp when his orgasm finally comes.

Fervently, she held him close so his cum would fill her up; hear him groan in complete euphoria by the fact that he was soiling her insides with his seed. The thought of his mark nesting inside made her toes curl and spine shiver.

“So good…” She says in a very weak whisper now, smiling as he pulls out and falls beside her; soon bringing her close to help her stay warm while making sure his sweat kept drenching her. “So good, my love…” She mumbles against his chest, planting a soft kiss on the large scar there.

His smile could be considered dumbfounded, but it mattered not for he felt joyful and accomplished. “Yes?” His voice sounded so meek, but it was ignored since his lips were now gently resting on her scalp.

Byleth ends up chuckling, passing a hand on the nice shape of his waist. “Yes.”

They share a glance, but both of them were too tired to withhold it and simply nested in each other’s arms, cooling together. Long fingers pass through her sweaty hair, to release the soft scent it has. “My love, may I tell you something before you rest?”

“Mmm,” Byleth simply mumbles. She would have kicked him on his shin for even implying that she could rest just yet; either because she needs to go to the bathroom, or because he will take her body again.

“Please, do not ever blow a kiss towards me on the battlefield. The effect it causes me is...simply vivacious. You’re absolutely mesmerizing.”

Byleth softly snickers, nesting closer to him. “Does it create such an effect on you, truly? Do you consider I would be a better dancer than Felix?”

Dimitri was about to say yes, but that would imply that Byleth should change rank and class again; just imagining her on that low cut dress with minimal armor and clothing, was getting him riled up again.

However, the thought that others may see her in such garbs quickly slowed down his hunger.

“No, Felix is an excellent dancer. I’m not saying you wouldn’t be…” He clears his throat, looking at the nothingness for advice. “I simply believe we need you on the battlefield as you are now.”

Byleth caught to his lie, but she would accept it.

In fact, she would reward him.

“My heart, can you touch me again...and this time, can you please remove your eyepatch?” She asks sweetly.

Dimitri believes his beloved is _truly_ benevolent.

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
